


There's a woman at your bar

by 4horsesatetheworld



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a woman at your bar

There’s a woman at your bar, and you think you’re in love. 

You think, “Oh shit” whenever you see her, because some how in the moments between seeing her you forget how marvelous she really is. 

You think she’s the best person you’ve ever met (though you haven’t met a lot of people like that), even if she asks you to kill for her. Even if she makes give up everything twice over. She makes you want to be someone you once were, a better person than the tattered one you are now. (A good man she calls you.)

You think that she should take a day off sometimes. She walks with her head up but you can see her shoulders are tight. Atlas could keep his head up, but his shoulders always told the truth. 

You think that you may always get her coffee wrong. Life’s too short for boring coffee. (Hers is shorter than most) She likes hers black, sometimes with Bailey’s, and you know this, but you ignore it for the affectionate, slightly annoyed smiles she always gives you. She smiles and it feels like you are forgiven (not just for the coffee).

You think she deserves kisses every morning and cuddles every night from someone who loves her (even if it isn’t you). She deserves a crown and jewels, and you could sail the seas forever and never find something that measures up to her, nothing even close. (She deserves better than you, you washed up crusty criminal.)

You think she loves too much. Doesn’t she know that loves ends in death and only death (except maybe not for her)? Doesn’t see know that giving her heart to the troubled (this includes you) with only sadden her? She loves like a forest fire, with only a spark then it consumes everything (not you, your heart was already coals, but it feels like they want to catch fire once more with her.)

You think she may forgive you for all the things you’ve done, and you wish she wouldn’t. (You’re already in love with her; you don’t need this too.)

There’s a beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman sitting at your bar, and you think you’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. First of my haven works but hopefully more to come. Let me know what you think.


End file.
